My Dad and I
by Mr.Floodwaters
Summary: My minecraft character's life. OCs are welcome just put them in the review or pm me. Now have fun. Or else. Also my friends le meilluer rose is helping with story but go check out her profile also, you'll love her stories.
1. Why Me?

**A/N: Hey there people of fanfiction! As you can see I am writing a new story. This one is, also as you can see, for minecraft. I've been reading some minecraft stories and I thought that it would be cool to do one myself, so here we are. Anyway this story is gonna be about my minecraft character growing up with an Enderman as his guardian and surrogate father(as I imagine he would grow up, I love Endermen). Anyway I will also try to put any and all OCs into this story. If you want your character in the story then put a description of them in the your review or pm everything you can about them. They must be able to exist in the world of minecraft. So that means it can be your minecraft avatar or some random mob that you very possibly drew outta a hat. Now onwards. WAIT! I would like to say that a friend o mine has a story up on here called The Adventures of SilverDancers, please go and check it out it's pretty cool. Ok now you can go. Onwards!**

**Date: Something something of something or other (couldn't be bothered with the date)**

I have managed to acquire some paper and came across a minecrafter with leather so I made a book. A few days later I came across a pond where a squid had somehow got itself up on the ground and, for lack of a better word, drowned in the air. So I gathered the ink sacks left over, found a chicken, stole one of its feathers, and have created a journal. I will keep a log of my journey. This is the first entry, one which will be followed by many more.

I have been traveling for many years ever since my coming of age over twenty years ago. I have come across many different and strange things that most don't see in their lifetimes. I've seen Herobrine himself, I've seen what baby creepers look like, I've seen the many different types of my own species the Endermen, and I've seen the one and only time when the Enderdragon found a way into the Overworld. The story you are about to hear (or rather read) is what followed in the aftermath of the Enderdragon's attack on this world.

**Three Months Earlier**

I had spent a few days walking through a forest and was making my way to a desert when I started to smell smoke. The smell would have normally sent me into the nearest cave but this time it was stronger and more acidic, like something had been set on fire then doused in acid. I was torn between the decision to go and see what had happened or continuing on my way. However I was not given the time to decide as it was at that very moment that I had the instinct to run towards the source of the smell. I knew that instinct all too well, being one of several Endermen who came from the End straight to the Overworld so I had run into the Enderdragon several times. So as you can imagine I ran in the direction that didn't seem to fill me with fear: towards the source of the smoky stench.

What I saw when I reached my destination was so appalling that I at first thought I was having a nightmare. I had run straight into the middle of a village where everything had been laid to waste including the villagers themselves. Many of the small bodies were strewn all over the grass and laying half-in-half-out of windows and floating in the well. The only sound came from the fires that were still burning in a couple of houses and an odd high pitched keening that came from the top floor of the old church that was almost always found in villages like this. I teleported to the top of the decrepit old building and found that the noise was coming from a bundle of blankets that sat in a large crack in the wall that was actually barely big enough to hold the bundle and whatever was wrapped up inside it. I knew that at some later date I was going to regret looking in the bundle but I did it anyway. Inside was a baby boy, a minecrafter baby boy. The boy had on a name tag that said his name was Master of Thieves. I'm still not sure if that is his actual name, but until I find out I will simply call him MT. Now I must say that I didn't originally plan on taking the kid it just … happened.

I had looked around for more survivors so that I knew that the kid wouldn't be alone when I left the village. Unfortunately there were no other survivors. Everything that had been outside and even a couple of things that were inside had been utterly destroyed or killed. I returned to the roof of the church to get the boy. He had long since quieted down. I grabbed him, holding him by his head and ankles much like my species do with their young, and made my way back to the ground not knowing if it was safe to teleport with the boy in my arms. While on my down one of the buildings collapsed in on itself, the cobblestone ceiling extinguished most of the flames but the rush of air fanned the remnants of the fire into the wooden walls which ignited almost immediately. The noise also caused the child to start crying again. I knew that if I didn't get him to shut up then my saving him will only last as long as it took for the nearest undead or creeper or even another Enderman to get here and tear the both of us apart.

"Hush now child. Hush and be silent." It was something that my mother had always said to me whenever I would make too much noise for even her to bear. And it seemed to have the desired effect, the boy almost instantly fell silent. He gave a cheerful warble and seemed content to be held once more now that he knew he was in no danger any longer. We made our out of the forest but instead of heading to the desert like I had originally planned to do by myself, now that I had this kid with me I would have to travel through areas with plenty of water so I could keep him from dying of thirst.

**Present**

That is the story of how I ended up with a son. Over the three months that I had him I passed several villages and a few minecrafter towns where I would try to find a new home for him, but every place I left when I came back an hour later he was still there with all the food that I left to make sure that he wouldn't get hungry while he waited. Unfortunately no one ever wanted him, it got to the point where I stopped leaving him then I stopped going to the towns and finally I stopped trying altogether. That was after two months. He is now a year old. He spoke his first word three days ago and it was directed towards me. He had called me 'Dada'. It had made me happier than I had ever been. So after that I decided that it be in our combined interests if I kept him and took care of him for as long as I was able.

Today we went looking for food. Normally we got apples and sugar cane, but we occasionally got things like wheat and pumpkins. At first I thought that I would have to have MT stay under a tree while I went looking for apples in the leaves but instead of doing what I told him to do he went scurrying up the nearest tree and the next thing I know there are apples raining down from every branch on the tree and a few next to it. After that day I felt like the one who should sit under a tree and wait. So today we harvested apples and after we found a minecrafter's house that had a large wheat, carrot, and potato farm. Needless to say we ransacked it for all it was worth. He always refused to go until we had replanted the crops. And at that age, no matter the species, he was more stubborn than a mule as the saying goes. So after an hour of replanting and reseeding we had fully restored the farm and in a neater way as well. I will have to stop writing here as MT is asleep and then scratching of my feather has set him stirring. This has been translated by me. As I have mentioned before I have traveled very long and have much and have managed to learn the language of the minecrafters, only in writing. So until next time, may Notch be with you.

Realta

**A/N: I must say now that most of the names of mobs and original characters will be in Irish. Also my friend le meilleur rose will be helping me with this story and will also be apart of it as a main character to be added later. Well hope you had fun reading and good day or night to you all. Oh and remember if you want to have your own characters in here then leave their info in a review or pm me the details. I will add them whenever the story permits. Now you can stop reading.**


	2. Finding A New Friend, Maybe

** Date: September 6th Year X Cycle 3**

It's been a few months since I've been able to write. We've been on the run for almost that entire time. Monster hunters have been on our tail for several days now, we had lost them only this morning when MT threw a rock against a tree while we skirted around the edge of a forest. I figure that the sound must have echoed off several other trees for it to have led them away from us. For anyone who may find these pages I would like to briefly elaborate on the Enderdragon incident. Two months after I found MT some unnamed person or persons managed to send it back to the End with minimal aboveground damage though the way I heard it there will be many many new caverns and underground ravines discovered in the years to come. While we've been running I have had little chance to teach him any more of his natural language or my own but he's been speaking random phrases that he's heard me say or he'll take words from sentences he knows and form new sentences. However he still doesn't know much about my language given how young he is-

** Date: May 5th Year XX Cycle 3**

It's been about five years since I last was able to write an entry. Since that time my boy has grown considerably. I had run out of ink then the page I had written mysteriously disappeared. Above is all that I remember from the last entry I made along with the last page. Until recently we hadn't run across a lake with squid in it for the whole five years. Yesterday we ran across a large lake with a river running into the woods on its far side. There were plenty of squid near there bottom about ten feet down; while I considered how to best get at them MT jumped in and pulled a squid, with very little struggling, all the way up to the surface and onto land. The poor thing didn't realize what was happening it was already almost dead along with three others. I swear that even if I live to end of time I'll never truly understand that boy and his abilities. But to the present, we had been traveling through a desert and found a temple with all its wool still in place. We made our way to the center where I removed the wool to the left so we could see what was below. But the moment I set the wool down MT jumped right down; upon landing he rolled away from the pressure plate in the center then stood and removed the plate in much the same fashion that I move things, once he was done putting it somewhere out of the way he opened the various chests and moved all the items into one then shouted something about teleport, box, and carry. So I'm pretty sure that he wanted me to teleport down there, pick up the box, and get it up to the top. By the time I had done this MT had climbed all the way up using the ridges in the chiseled and regular sandstone.

I told him to continue walking until we came to a good cave. It took a while, the sun was almost all the way below the horizon. Most people believe that Endermen can't survive in the sun but it's possible for us to build up an immunity to the harmful rays that shine down upon us during the day. It had become necessary to have such an immunity when you travel with a minecrafter, especially one you consider your son cause normally when other monsters see a fellow monster with a minecrafter boy they tend to want to rip apart said minecrafter and the other monster. I really wish minecrafter language had another word for us besides monster, it doesn't make it easy on me to have only one word to translate our actual name to. Anyway we found a nice cave near a ravine. There were lights all around the walls and close to the bottom. I knew we were close to a village or town but this was entirely different, this place was huge and was connected by a series of ropes and planks. And it was completely decimated. There were fires everywhere and the buildings were almost entirely gone. But the worst part of it all were the bodies. They were everywhere, bloody, most missing pieces from their arms or legs or face. They were a mix of minecrafters and villagers. And every single thing was dead or some cases dying. I tried to keep MT from seeing but he was already scurrying done to one of the buildings like he knew there was something important inside. I teleported down about the same time that he entered the strange, almost intact …. church. It looked almost exactly like the one where I found MT. And I had a terrible feeling that he was about to find something himself. Thats when I heard the scream, I was inside faster than the eye could blink as is the saying. What I found was MT standing in a corner holding his finger and a little girl standing in the middle of the room looking rather angry and scared, especially so when she saw me. I asked MT what had happened and he responded that she had bit his finger when he had shook her to see if she was alright. I looked over at the girl then back at him and said that she seemed just fine. It took a moment for him to get it but when he did he just about died laughing. Wait that was a poor choice in words given what was going on at the time. The girl was getting a little irritated now that she saw that I was no danger to her and that my boy was laughing, presumably at her expanse. Didn't take long after that for her to rush him and clamp down on his finger once more, and the scream that followed was so high pitched that at first I thought it was the little girl but no it was MT. I couldn't stop laughing even when I pulled them apart and held them at arm's length to make sure there would be no retaliation or a second attack. At this point I was wondering if I was going to end up with yet another adopted child. The collapsing of the building next to ours was answer enough. I scooped both of them up in my arms and teleported out of the building seconds before it collapsed also.

The girl struggled a bit but she quieted down when she saw that MT wasn't scared. By this time she seemed more defiant than scared, like you didn't want a boy to show her up. In all honesty I had a similar feeling about my older brother as I was told constantly to do as he did. Anyway when we reached the top I set the girl and my boy down but the moment I did she rushed me and started to punch my legs repeatedly. MT pulled her away and started making some odd sounds, like what it sounds like when the wind blows through the trees or what its like to hear the waves move along a beach, it was incredibly soothing to me and also the girl it seemed. After a few minutes of him doing this the girl calmed down enough to speak coherently, which apparently she hadn't been doing before (I had assumed that she was too young to speak clearly and with purpose), and she talked and talked and talked. It wasn't until around midnight that she stopped talking. When this was done MT turned to me and translated a shortened version of what had happened, but when I say shortened I mean that he took out a bunch of details that he deemed unnecessary, the story is really basically the same as the one where I found MT but with one major difference: this time it was Herobrine who destroyed the city. I knew it hadn't been him in the flesh, he is incapable of appearing here without an extreme amount of power being expanded and him being vulnerable to his brother and all that he'd made. That and nothing would be left of this place but the smell of burning flesh.

I asked MT to find out what the girl's name was. He turned to her and after a few minutes of him trying to tell her what it was that he wanted through his very broken English he turned back to me and told me that her name was Silver Dancers, though he made it very clear that she really wanted to be called Silver. Frankly I think that mincrafters could come up with some better names, honestly though what kind of name is Silver Dancers? MT's name is really strange too but I can deal with it (after three years). Well I must go, the scratching of my quill has disturbed them both and one of them is bound to wake up and give me a piece of their young minds. May Notch be with you.

Realta

**A/N: Hey everyone! How you doin? Anyway I would like to thank the only, and I mean ONLY , person that reviewed and followed that I didn't know so thank you to said person. Anyway good night or good day depending where in the world you are located!**

**Mysterious Person: Hey everyone hope you didn't forget about me!**

**Mr. Floodwaters: Dude I thought you were strictly The Inventor's Way.**

**Mysterious Person: Nope, I got bored. Good-bye everyone!**

**Mr. Floodwaters: Um …. yeah …. Good-bye everyone, hopefully _we'll _have a new chapter up soon.**


	3. Discoveries and New Skills

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I've recently gotten an OC from someone reading this story. They won't be put in now as I would like to have MT and Silver older and more trusting of each other before they start meeting people, or in this OC's case hybrid, and making new friends and enemies. Also I would like to say that I've no clue who team crafted is and if your OC likes gold DO NOT call it budder cause if you do I will refuse you that particular characteristic. Also if you want to know who Mysterious Person is let me know in a review. I'm pretty sure y'all will be very surprised to find out. Now ONWARDS! Wait! Anyone who is reading this and has read my other story I would like to say that there will be no villain in that one but in the sequel if I make one. Ok now you go. ONWARDS!**

** Date: June 23rd Year XX Cycle 3**

They had yet another fight today. For a whole month and then some they've been arguing about every little thing that crosses their collective paths. It was amazing but every time they argue MT learns more English and Silver learns more Ender. And they are both such fast learners from each other that they are both almost fluent in a language they made up that was somewhere between Ender and English. Unfortunately that only made my headaches much worse, and I had no idea that Endermen could get headaches. Up until two days ago they would argue day and night and I would have to sit up and be peace keeper until they fell asleep and then I would be too tired to write about all that had happened in the day. Now I can comment on practically anything even the cave noise. Though that is best left alone. However I can comfortably talk why they finally stopped arguing. When they found out that they could understand each other they held continuous conversations about every thing that they could think of, and then about things that I would say. It was amazing, but of course that also increased my headaches and that was after one hour. I finally got to them to stop by telling them that no creature, man or otherwise, should have to endure such punishment. Of course that sparked another discussion and ended only when I threatened to slap them across their bare bottoms. Though MT had to translate what I said but he got the point across by miming it. It was rather funny watching him try to get her to understand by pointing at me then both of them and swatting at his butt. At first she seemed to think that there was a bee or something of the kind flying around him cause she backed away. When she finally got what he was trying to tell her she was busy laughing and so -

**Date: January 18th Year X Cycle 4**

It's been ten years since I lasted wrote in this journal. During that time I have watched my kids grow and improve. I regret that I have not been able to write and share their childhood with whoever may find this account of my journey. I must apologize for the lack of writing, but there has been a shortage of squids. Something has been either killing off the poor things or something has kept them from appearing in the ponds, lakes, and rivers where we have to for look for them. The freshwater on those places doesn't affect Endermen as much as saltwater does. I've also noticed something strange happening to MT whenever it rains or when he dives into the water looking for clay and squids, he's been looking slightly pained. I knew from seeing some of the things that minecrafter children do that a child's body and mind are more accepting of change and augmentation. I knew that if he stayed with me any longer he would become more Enderman than human and that might not be a good thing. Of course this is not the first thing that I've seen happen to him, yesterday I observed him looking at tree and suddenly he wasn't standing in the middle of a clearing, he was standing in front of the tree stripping it of bark. That's when I knew that he couldn't stay much longer with me. Anyway to more recent events. Today we came across a spawner. This is a room that is often found below ground but occasionally there will be some found on the surface and we found one of those this very morning. Of course MT just jumped right down without any thought as to the consequences, but as soon as that spawner lit up I knew that he was in trouble. Or rather I thought he was in trouble because quite suddenly Silver jumped down also and started to attack the zombies that were appearing from all around them. MT tried to hurry looking through the chests but he wasn't fast enough for as soon as he reached the second chest, having to run around the horde, Silver was grabbed from behind while the one in front started beating on her. MT very quickly and very suddenly grabbed a dagger from behind his back, possibly in the waistband of those pants that he got from some town, and threw it so accurately that it pierced both zombies without touching Silver though it did breeze through her blond-ish hair. The rest of the zombies looked, or in some cases sounded, scared when he pulled another dagger from his boot. Matter-of-fact most of them ran in all directions, trying their best to get away from my son, the rest that were left behind were quickly dispatched by MT. He was busy collecting his thrown dagger when several strands of Silver's hair fell away from her head. MT couldn't move fast enough before Silver had him pinned against wall beating the shit outta him screaming something about how long it took to get such long hair and the time it took to care for it. By the time it was over MT was almost literally scared shitless as you humans say. Though I'm unhappy to write that a wet spot started to grow on the front of his pants. He tried to pretend that it wasn't there and go about looting the chests but it was obviously hard for him to forget about the pee stain that would most likely be on those pants forever. I must go now, MT is glaring at me from across the cave. No doubt he knows what I am writing about. That and it's not a good idea to interrupt him when he's making his daggers. Anyway, may Notch be with you.

Realta

**A/N: Alright people I have one very important issue to discuss with you. There will be no Enderborn OCs as you guys tend to make them very op. And if you don't know what op means here's what it stands for: over powered. Seriously people. Keep in mind that I can't have over powered beings in here unless they are Herobrine, Notch, or the Enderdragon. Now remember that if you want to know who Mysterious Person is then put it in a review also if you want to guess then I will do something special if I can do it for you guys. How about you can request the next story I can't say no? Yes that will definitely work. Now go eat a cookie or something.**

**Mysterious Person: Wait I haven't said my part yet.**

**Mr. Floodwaters: Too bad.**


End file.
